The field of the present invention relates to accessories for snow skiing.
Snow skiing is a popular but somewhat hazardous recreational sport. A majority of ski injuries occurs when the skier falls. Some injuries occur after the skier falls and the skier, being unable to stop, continues to slide down the hill into a solid object or over a drop off. Once in motion, it is often difficult for the fallen skier to obtain a grip on the snow surface, particularly where the snow surface is hard or the slope is very steep.
When a skier falls on a steep grade, he will attempt to stop himself by positioning himself with his feet downward and the skis perpendicular to the downward slope in order to get a ski edge into the snow surface to provide a braking force. This stopping technique is often difficult and in circumstances where the skis have been released, the skier has virtually no means with which to brake himself.